<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Hero by sunnyskipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894440">Young Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper'>sunnyskipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Spiderman AU, Spiderman Tommy, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At age sixteen, Tommy's ordinary life has drastically changed and will never be the same again, but it's for the better. A small bite from a spider he passed off threw him into a new world, and with the help of his older brother, Wilbur, he's becoming the next Spiderman. </p><p>It's... a lot harder than he thought, admittedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was like any other ordinary sixteen-year-old boy living in Britain. Life could be boring sometimes, living with his father Phil and annoying older brother Wilbur, but there were also times where it could be quite fulfilling and surprisingly beautiful. However, not for much longer he found as in a weeks time, he'd be attending a boarding school. He'd been homeschooled up until now, his father insisting it was about time he furthered his education, concerned about his future, and wouldn't take no for an answer. </p><p>Yeah, he wasn't exactly looking forward to it and Wilbur wouldn't stop teasing him about it, while also giving him some life advice he acted like he didn't want, but secretly needed. He wasn't prepared in the slightest, and dreaded every passing moment. There's nothing he can do about it, sadly, so he decided to go outside, get some fresh air and clear his mind. Even though the school is only a few minutes away, so he won't be far, he'll have to stay in a dorm with a roommate. </p><p>He groaned at the thought, hunching his shoulders. He stuck on his headphones, and played some music; <em>"What's up danger" </em>by Blackaway &amp; Black Caviar, he let himself sink into the lyrics and his surroundings faded out. Even if just for a few minutes, he can drown out the outside world and have some of his own time, he needed it now more than ever. </p><p>He had no particular destination in mind, simply wandering the streets around seven pm and minding his own business. As he hummed along to the tune, his eyes closed, he almost tripped up and saved himself. He pulled his headphones down around his neck, and taking a look around, he realized he may have gone off a bit too far from the usual path. He... isn't exactly sure where he is, there's no one else around and standing before him is a large, abandoned warehouse. Entering would likely result in a fine, but... curiosity got the best of him and he made his way inside. </p><p>"Whoa..." it was pitch black inside and of course, the light switches wouldn't work. He carefully navigated his way around, trying to see through the darkness and figure out exactly what this place is. It didn't have any big fancy signs, and it didn't seem distinguishable as anything. Just an old, worn-down building that isn't as interesting as he hoped. That is, until he fell through the floor. </p><p>He let out a loud, high-pitched scream as the floor gave way beneath him and he tried saving himself by grabbing onto the ledge, but it broke off and fell down with him. He crashed into the ground with a painful thud, landing on his arm. "Ow, shit..." holding his right arm, it hurt, a lot, but he didn't think it was broken. Standing up and using the wall for support, he gawked at what he saw. </p><p>There appeared to be a whole secret, underground laboratory he'd accidentally stumbled upon. The rays of moonlight illuminating the many tables of brewing stands and other scientific items, he made himself familiar without any hesitance. What kind of lab was this, a drug lab? Perhaps, but then that means he should be getting out of here, and fast. It's long since abandoned, though, but he can't help but gawk at everything, passing through the tables, he yanked his hand back upon noticing the dust on the tables. This place really had been abandoned for quite some time. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks, and turned his head, finding a whiteboard with something on it. Walking towards it, he squinted his eyes and took a closer look, trying to read the words. Unfortunately, the hand-writing was far too messy for him to understand, but he could make out some of the words, and for some reason there were drawings of spiders, potion bottles, and... a smiley face drawn in red that took up a large portion of the board. The words he could read were; <em>"we are running out of time, we need to make the (unintelligible) and quick, before he comes back</em>," and <em>"it worked. It actually worked, it's not what he wants, but with this, we could go against him."</em></p><p>He tilted his head and stepped back. "What the hell...?" He murmured, resting his hand on one of the tables he stared at the whiteboard, and the eery smiley face. Suddenly, this place isn't that cool anymore and... he should probably get out of here. </p><p>A sharp pain stabbed his hand, and it flew off the table. "Ow! What the?" Raising his hand to his face, to his disgust a spider had bitten him and clung onto him. "Ew," he gagged, and flicked it off, then stomped on it. He shivered, wiping his hand on his jacket he inspected the small bite. There's no way that thing had been poisonous, right? Though, he didn't get a good look at it. This place is a nightmare, why did he come down here in the first place, oh right, he didn't do it on purpose. </p><p>He sighed, deciding to just get out of there, he backed away and stepped on a piece of glass that cracked under his foot. He lifted his leg and to his confusion, there was no shard of glass. "What...?" He mumbled, and then again, he heard the crunch of someone stepping on glass, and he hadn't moved. His heart stopped.</p><p>"So I see you've finally come back," a low, masculine voice coming from closeby spoke up, cracking his knuckles. </p><p>Tommy stood frozen in place, unable to move an inch as his mind screamed at him to run. He heard the stranger approach him, the taps of his shoes against the filthy floor sending shivers up his spine. His breath hitched when they came to a stop, and his heart pounded in his ears. Then, an outstretched hand touched his shoulder, and everything stopped.</p><p>"What took you so long?" </p><p>His body acted on instinct; he spun around and caught a glimpse of the stranger, but he only saw the same terrifying smiley face drawn on the whiteboard. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and pushed the man out of the way, he made a beeline back to where he'd fallen. He climbed on top of the rubble, and reached out his hand to grab onto the ledge, but a hand tugged at his jacket. He hesitated before slipping it off and jumping up, grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. Not giving himself time to catch his breath, he sprinted out of the building, not daring to look back once and kept running non-stop until he found himself back on the populated street, surrounded by people. There, he felt safe and let himself fall to his knees.</p><p>He doesn't know what happened back there, his mind is still registering the frightening events, he's asking himself why he chose to go in there in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he's lucky that he managed to get away and that... person isn't chasing after him, or at least he doesn't think so. Taking in a deep breath and catching his breath, the passersby people walked around him without saying a word, not asking if he's okay or anything. </p><p>He stumbled to his feet and looked at the hand he'd been bitten on, it didn't itch or swell, it appeared fine. He raked his fingers through his hair and let out a shaky breath, he shook his head and cursed under his breath. "Christ... this, why did I <em>do </em>that, what was I thinking," he mumbled to himself, a hand to his head. Maybe going outside wasn't the best idea, he started making his way home. He slipped his headphones back on, and replayed the song from the beginning.</p><p>Though, no matter how much he tried to ignore what happened and be consumed by the lyrics and drown out everything else, his mind kept reminding him of that terrifying masked man, who mistook him for somebody else. It didn't take long for him to return home, and fumbling with his keys he dropped them, "shit," he muttered under his breath and crouched down to pick them up. Delicately grabbing them, he shot up and peered over his shoulder. He didn't see anybody, but he had the terrible sense of someone, or something watching him.</p><p>He shook it off, the music relaxing him he unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. He stepped inside and closed it behind him with an accidentally loud bang, signalling his arrival. He slipped his headphones off, sitting them around his neck and a familiar voice greeted him; "welcome home, you were gone a while." </p><p>He hummed, walking past Phil sitting in the living room he bumped into Wilbur on the way to his room. "Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes following him, his music still faintly blaring through his headphones. </p><p>"To bed."</p><p>"At this time?" Phil chimed in, and Tommy stopped at the entrance to his room, hanging onto the door. </p><p>"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly, "I'm tired." He sent a quick glance at Wilbur, who had a brow raised and he narrowed his eyes at him before entering his room and closing his door. </p><p>He got dressed, and collapsed onto his bed. His phone and headphones sitting beside him, the same song continued to go on repeat, and he tiredly hummed and sung along to its hypnotizing melody. He closed his eyes, and sighed, moving his hands over his eyes. It'd been... a weird day, or night, and hopefully he won't have to experience anything like that again, but even if he doesn't, it's sure to haunt him. He shivered at the memory and sat up, climbing into bed he pulled the covers over him. </p><p>Yeah, hopefully tomorrow will be different. </p><p>He swore he'd only been asleep for a minute, yet when he opened his eyes the sun blinded him. He groaned, blocking its harsh gaze with his hand. He threw his legs over the edge and drowsily stood up, rubbing his eyes. He started to get dressed, but as he moved his hand through the sleeve, he noticed he was still holding onto the bed covers. Strange... he tried letting go, but it didn't work. </p><p>"What?" He held up his hand and to his confusion, the covers appeared glued to his hand, quite literally. He tried pulling it off of him, but it refused to let go. "What the shit! Wil, what did you do?!" He yelled, staggering back he kept trying to remove the cover until it finally worked, and he lost his balance, hopping back on one foot he crashed into his drawer. </p><p>He hit his head, and knocked a few objects off the top and they alerted his family, loudly hitting the floor. Looking down in horror he jumped to his feet, and moving his hand, he'd gotten his hand glued to one of the draws. "Oh, come on!" He shrieked, whirling around he pulled the draw out and it fell to the floor, making even more noise. "Wilbur! Did you put superglue on my hands or something?!" He yelled, closely examining his hands he scratched at his palms, but they felt normal. </p><p>He didn't realize how far he'd backed away until his legs hit the frame of his bed and he lost his balance. Laying on his bed he stood up in a panic, checking his hands again. There had to be something on them to make everything stick to him, but they both felt normal. "Wilbur!" He yelled, demanding an explanation. </p><p>He subconsciously shuffled backwards, and forgot he'd left his window open. </p><p>The door swung open, slamming into the wall. "What do you want, Tommy?!" Wilbur exclaimed, visibly annoyed. </p><p>Tommy glared, "what the hell did you do?! Why are my hands all, sticky and shit?!" He questioned, and Wilbur gave him the most dumbfounded look. </p><p>"What the hell are you talking about? And, what are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head he came closer. As he did so, Tommy stepped back and the back of his feet hit the wall and his legs buckled against the windowsill. His body tilted backwards and he reached out his hand as he leaned out the open window, and he could see the colour drain from Wilbur's face. </p><p>"Wil─" he cried, but his voice cut off. He grabbed a fistful of the curtain as his feet dangled in the air, his heart jumped to his throat. He tightly held onto the curtain with both hands and desperately outstretched his legs to the ledge.</p><p>Wilbur hurriedly ran over, climbed onto his bed and grabbed onto his leg, pulling him inside, and then his shirt, and at the count of three, he used all his strength to yank his brother inside. "Let go of the curtains!" He instructed, still holding onto Tommy who clung to the fabric. Even when he did let go, they stuck to his hands. </p><p>"I can't! Because you put glue on my hands, they're stuck!" </p><p>"I did no such thing! What in the world are you talking about?!"</p><p>"Then why the hell are they so sticky?!" </p><p>Without warning, the curtain released him and he toppled forward. Wilbur staggered backwards before loosing his footing and hit the floor. At least Tommy had a soft landing on his bed, his heart pounding against his ribcage he swore it'd jump out at any given second. His hand over his forehead he took in deep breaths, his mind registering how he'd almost died. On second thought, he wouldn't have actually died, the fall would've hurt, maybe give him a broken arm at worst, but it'd been a scary experience nevertheles. </p><p>"Kids! Are you two alright?" Phil called out, already used to their all-too-often fights and Tommy's reckless, clumsy behavior. </p><p>"We're fine!" Wilbur responded, then let out a sigh and hit his head against the drawer behind him, and instantly regretted it. He rubbed his head and stood up, approaching Tommy who stared up at his blank ceiling, his mind shutting down and rebooting itself. "Now, mind explaining to me what the hell that was?" Wilbur sneered, narrowing his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Tommy rolled his head and stared up at him, glassy-eyed, and sluggishly sat up. He thought about it for a moment, before slapping Wilbur's arm and before his older brother could fathom why, Tommy moved his hand back and as he thought, he'd stuck his hand to his jacket. They exchanged silent looks, "uh..." and realizing what he'd done, Tommy cracked a sheepish smile and tried again to remove his hand. </p><p>From that moment and the next two minutes or so, they worked together to get Tommy free and at one point Tommy thought they'd have to receive help from Phil, until he gave it one last attempt and to their shared relief, they were separated and the force made them both stumble back. He felt his hand, then showed it to Wilbur who examined his jacket sleeve. "Look! See, there's no glue or anything on my hand, but everything keeps getting stuck to it!" He exclaimed. </p><p>Wilbur put his jacket back on and cautiously inspected his hand, and found him to be right. "That's... strange, and kinda hilarious," he admitted, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Tommy glared at him, and he cleared his throat. "Right uh, I have <em>no idea </em>what could have caused this, I swear I did not put glue on your hands or anything, one, it wouldn't last for this long and two, not even the strongest glue we have will stick to my jacket. I've tried."</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled back his hand, examining it one last time. He squinted his eyes, unable to find anything wrong. He lifted his head hearing Wilbur sigh, and watched him pace back and forth in his thinking state.</p><p>"Are you seriously not pulling a prank on me? If not, then I have no idea how this is happening..." he began rambling, "so you have sticky hands now, what could have caused that? Are you sure you don't have anything on your hands?" He asked, coming to a halt, he turned his head and Tommy no longer stood in the same place.</p><p>"Tommy?" Fearful, he peered out the window but couldn't see him anywhere. He leaned back inside, and as he looked around, he felt a tap on his shoulders and looked behind him, but he still couldn't find Tommy. He spun around again, and his eyes panned around the whole room and yet, he'd just disappeared. Then, he heard chuckling close by, and felt another tap on his shoulder. "Tommy! Where the hell did you─" he cut himself off, looking up. His face went pale, finding Tommy hanging upside-down on the ceiling right above him. "Go..." </p><p>Tommy snickered, and straightening his posture he held onto the ceiling only by his bare feet. "I tried sticking myself to the wall, and it worked! Turns out my feet are sticky, too!" He grinned, not fully understanding the craziness of the situation, it left Wilbur at a loss for words. Adjusting his glasses, it took a few moments for his mind to catch up. </p><p>He leaned to the side and the soles of Tommy feet were actually stuck to the ceiling, and there's no way that should be possible, even with the stickiest substance on Earth the weight of his body and gravity should rule it out. Yet, he's witnessing it with his own two eyes, and he has no idea what to make of it. "This... this is... can, can you get down?" </p><p>Tommy clearly hadn't thought that through, opening his mouth to answer he stopped himself. He bent down and grabbed his feet, trying to free himself with no success. "Uh, give me a minute," he said, before abruptly losing his grip a couple seconds later, and Wilbur tried to catch him, he truly did, but he'd been caught off guard and so Tommy crashed into the floor. He didn't break any bones, at least. </p><p>He raised his head, rubbing the back of it and glared daggers at Wilbur who awkwardly cleared his throat. "Okay, so you can walk on walls and the ceiling, that's... that's not something a normal human being is supposed to do," he concluded.</p><p>Tommy raised a brow, "what, so you're saying I'm not a normal human being?" He questioned, and Wilbur shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>He chuckled sheepishly, crossing his arms he crouched down beside Tommy. "Are you sure there's <em>nothing </em>that could explain this?" </p><p>Tommy stopped himself from talking, and raising his hand he narrowed his eyes at the back of it. His eyes widened, "last night when I went out, I got bit by a spider," he noted, sounding confident, but Wilbur snorted and stood up. Tommy narrowed his eyes, "what's so funny? It was a weird spider."</p><p>Wilbur snickered and shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "What, so you think because you got bit by this... weird spider, that you, let me guess, got spider powers now?" He chuckled again, unable to take him seriously. Though, a silence followed his words as they both stared at each other, and it stretched out for quite a while.</p><p>"O...oh."</p><p>Phil prepared breakfast for himself and his two kids in the kitchen, humming to himself. "Kids!" He called out the second the muffins popped out of the toaster, and he placed them on separate plates. "Breakfast's ready!" He scooped out the bacon and eggs from the frypan, dropping them on the muffins and with that they were done and ready to be eaten. </p><p>He heard his two boys before he saw them, as they came down the hall rather fast. Either they were extremely hungry, or had another argument and wanted his opinion on something, usually the latter. What did he have to do for a simply, happy family breakfast together for once? Just as he turned around, hands on his hips and opened his mouth to scold them for whatever they did this time, they both sped past him and snatched the bacon and egg muffins from their plates and headed to the door.</p><p>It startled, and immensely puzzled him. "Hey! Where do you think you two are going?!" He called out, leaning out of the Kitchen he saw them in a hurry to get out the door. </p><p>Tommy turned to him, running on the spot he shoved his muffin his mouth and didn't even wait to swallow before answering. "We're just heading out!" He said, but Phil could hardly make out his muffled words.</p><p>Wilbur sighed, bonking his younger brother on the head who started complaining to him with his mouth still half-full. "We're just going out for a bit, there's this new comic book coming out today at the market," he explained. </p><p>Phil contemplated it for a few seconds, before letting out a disheartened sigh. "Alright, fine, but be home before dinner, or preferably lunch!" He responded, but when he shifted his attention back to them, they were already out the door. "Oh..." seems like there'd be family breakfast for today, sadly, and... since when did either of them like comic books? </p><p>Tommy trailed behind Wilbur, shoving the rest of his muffin into his mouth and swallowing it. They navigated through the bustling street, Wilbur leading the way. "Where are we going, exactly?" He asked, looking around they waited for the crossing lights to turn green. He flexed his hands, jumping from side to side, and when the crossing light dinged he followed beside Wilbur, taking in his familiar surroundings eagerly. "You said you were gonna─"</p><p>Wilbur interrupted him, "we're gonna test out your new abilities." </p><p>His words dawning on him, a wide grin crossed Tommy's face and balling his hands into fists, raised one in the air and cheered. "This is gonna be so cool!!" </p><p>They walked for roughly fifteen minutes until they reached their destination, a long, dark alleyway and a towering building. At first, Tommy didn't understand how this would work, but piecing it together in his mind, he pressed his hands against the wall, and attached himself. </p><p>Wilbur gestured to the flight of stairs along the wall, "I'll be climbing up, just in case," he said. There weren't any people around to catch sight of this little experiment, it was a seemingly abandoned area. The perfect place to run tests like this, that is if there'll be any more in the future. Tommy nodded, and taking in a deep breath, focused. He tried to move his hands and at first they were glued to the wall, but acting more carefully and slowly, he was able to remove his hand and reattach it higher up. Meaning, he could climb. </p><p>His face lighting up with excitement, he resisted the urge to go as fast as he could up the wall. This is dangerous, if he loses his grip then, depending on how high up he is the end result won't be pretty. Even if Wilbur is following him up, there's no certainty he can catch him in time. They probably should have put more thought into this, but... screw it, here it goes.</p><p>Steadily, Tommy moved one hand after the other and started climbing up the wall, and despite wearing shoes, he could still stick his feet to the wall. Like an actual spider, he can defy gravity and he doesn't waste time questioning it, he just got bitten by some... weird, radioactive spider and it gave him powers, simple as that. At the same time, it's so much more. Though he isn't sure what to do with this newfound ability, asides from have fun with it such as he's doing now while out of sight, he quietly laughs at the silly thought of becoming a superhero. </p><p>He's read the comic books, this could be his origin story. There's no villains in real life, however, so a superhero isn't really needed. It would be extremely cool, still, what would he even call himself? He has the abilities of a spider, so it had to relate to a spider. Delving deep into his thoughts, he subconsciously proceeded up the side of the building, Wilbur racing to catch up. </p><p>Then, it hit him. "I got it!" He exclaimed and forgetting his position, he stood up. His balance wavered a little, but he successfully stood on the side of the building. Hearing Wilbur's heavy breathing beside him, he turned his head and saw him come up the stairs and drape himself on the railing, catching his breath. Tommy couldn't help but slightly snicker at that, receiving a glare. </p><p>Wilbur straightened his posture, slicking his hair back he rested his arms on the railing. "You got what?" </p><p>Tommy positioned himself, and just as Wilbur was about to ask what he was planning, he jumped and twisting his body around, landed on his feet on the stairs. He almost fell headfirst down them, if Wilbur hadn't grabbed onto his shirt and held him back. </p><p>Tommy spun around to face him, eyes wide and a toothy grin spread across his face. "A hero name! Spiderman!" He marveled at his own brilliant idea, while Wilbur appeared unsure, and let out a small chuckle. It wiped Tommy's smile from his face, and his expression turned sour, directed at his older brother. "What?"</p><p>A slight smile curved the corner of Wilbur's mouth, and he covered it with his hand. "Nothing, but what makes you think you're gonna be a superhero? I mean, this town doesn't exactly need one. We don't have any big, scary villains to threaten the people, unless you want to take down simple crooks and thieves," he noted, then snapped his fingers. "I know! You can be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman," he joked, ruffling Tommy's hair. </p><p>Who scoffed, and Wilbur yanked his hand back before he could grab it like a feisty cat. "That's lame!" He whined, and Wilbur half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>"You'll still be a hero, sort of, but just not one of the big shots," he acknowledged. Tommy rolled his eyes, repeating the word "lame" under his breath. </p><p>Tommy shook his head and jumped onto the railing, then jumped off and clung onto the wall, loudly insulting Wilbur; "I'm out of here, you stinky old man!" He quietly laughed to himself as he went up the wall. Only for Wilbur to silently follow him up the stairs, and grab him by his shirt. He freezed him in his tracks, allowing Wilbur to tug at his shirt, but he remained glued to the wall. </p><p>"So you can climb walls and attach yourself to stuff, what else can a spider do?" He asked, peeling Tommy off the wall and dropped him on the floor besides him.</p><p>Grumbling to himself, Tommy jumped to his feet and patted down his shirt. He gave the question some thinking, trying to remember what spiders could do, but not much besides those two things. With that in mind, he groaned. "Ughh, nothing! I can only climb and hang off shit," he complained, dragging his hands down his face. </p><p>Wilbur stifled back a laugh, and gave Tommy a pat on the back. "Hey, at least you still have <em>some </em>kind of power, I've just become the powerless sidekick," he joked. "Come on, let's get back home, Phil's waiting for us," he suggested, slinging an arm over Tommy's shoulder but he ducked out and throwing his legs over the railing, stuck to the wall. </p><p>"Alright, see you down, old man," Tommy teased with a grin. Wilbur stared at him for a few moments, unimpressed, then made a dash down the stairs. "H-hey! Wait up!" Tommy cried out, and started climbing down as fast as he could. Wilbur's loud laughter mocked him, and he complained to himself, unable to move at a faster pace Wilbur is definitely going to make it down before him. An idea popped into his head, a risky one, but he decided to take the risk. </p><p>Glancing over his shoulder at the wall of the other building behind him, they were a small distance apart, a distance he could possibly make. Holding on by his fingertips and end of his shoes, he went for it and took a leap of faith and landed on the other building. "I-I did it!" He shouted, but didn't have time to celebrate. He lowered himself down and jumped back to the first building, and then so forth, making his way to the ground. </p><p>He could already see Wilbur waiting for him, but he was having too much from jumping back and forth, his movements quickening and taking larger jumps each time before finally reaching the ground. Wilbur ruffled his hair and rested his arm on his shoulder, wearing a cheesy grin. "You learn quick! We've definitely got to do this again, train you to be the first superhero this town has seen," he said, but Tommy lightly pushed his arm off and walked ahead. </p><p>He raised his head to the bright blue sky, and smiled. "You... really think so?" He asked softly, turning his head to Wilbur who blinked in slight surprise, then cracked a somewhat nervous smile and walked over. They followed the sidewalk and started making their way back home.</p><p>"I mean... I wasn't being completely serious," Wilbur admitted, scratching the back of his head. "But, you know what, sure," he said, playfully punching Tommy's shoulder. "With some practice, and proper gear such as a wardrobe change, I don't see why you can't be the friendly neighborhood superhero." </p><p>Tommy's heart swelled, this was still so sudden, but so exciting at the same time. He'd never been too into comic books and fictional superheroes, but they were awesome nonetheless and imagining one in real life? Just made it ten times cooler. And to think, he'd be the very first, as far as they're aware of. With a small skip to his step, he couldn't wait to get started, test his abilities a bit more and find out just what he can do. The idea was thrilling. </p><p>"This is going to be amazing!" He yelled, raising both hands in the sky, he didn't care for the passersby giving him weird looks. Walking backwards and passing the crossing, he considered telling Phil. Normally in superhero comic book the protagonist keeps it a secret from his family and friends, but frankly he can't understand why. There's no harm in telling Phil, maybe not his friends, as he... doesn't actually have any, but Phil's his dad, so he out of all people should know. Maybe he can even help them out a bit─</p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>Hearing Wilbur yell out his name, he snapped out of his thoughts and stared at him in confusion. Still standing in the middle of the road, Tommy came to a halt and from the corner of his eye, saw something heading his way. When he turned his head and realized it was a car, time slowed down. He swore the light went green. </p><p>His feet were glued to the road, he wouldn't budge, but he didn't even try. Not a single muscle in his body could move, his eyes fixated on the speeding vehicle about to directly hit him, and he couldn't do a thing about it. The realisation settling in, he couldn't even close his eyes and embrace for the impact.</p><p>Then, it happened in seemingly slow motion. In the last second he reached out his hand, his body moving on its own. The car inched closer before coming in contact with his hand, and like it'd just hit a brick wall, the front of it got wrecked. Then, the back of it lifted up and he witnessed it do a somersault over his head, and smashed into the road behind him. </p><p>Lastly, time returned to normal speed. </p><p>The shattering sound coming from the car followed by the horrible alarms brought Tommy back to reality, but this couldn't be real, what just happened... couldn't have actually happened. Yet the evidence was right there, the car had directly hit, and bounced off him like he's some kind of unbreakable object. "W-Wil..." he looked to his older brother for answers, who appeared to be in shock. </p><p>Tommy's body trembling, his strength abruptly left him and he would've fallen to his knees if Wilbur hadn't ran over, scooped him up, and sprinted away from the public. Many onlookers had pulled out their phones and recorded the destroyed car, but no one had actually witnessed it play out. They just saw a car in the air crash into the road, with no explanation as to how or why. </p><p>Maybe... this hadn't been the best idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>